Where It All Starts
by TMI'TID'Lover8685
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and this is just a sumary of what the story is going to be about. And this is a Clace, Sizzy, Jaia, and more! I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY SONG LYRICS IN THIS FANFICTION
1. Preview

This Fan fiction will be a combination of The Mortal Instruments and the prequel The Infernal Devices characters. The ships will include Clace (Clary and Jace), Sizzy (Simon and Isabelle), Malec (Magnus and Alec), Jaia (Maia and Jordan), Wessa (Will and Tessa), Gabrily (Gabriel and Cecily), and Sophideon (Sophia and Gideon). I will include someone for Jem. Her name will be Brooklyn and you will meet her later in the story. They are starting their Sophomore year at this new high school and their school is called Shadowhunter High. They don't know eachother at school except the families. This is my first Fan Fiction and I will post the first chapter ASAP. Enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Mortal Instruments High

Chapter 1: Mortal Instruments High

Clary's POV

My eyes open and I am in my bedroom in Luke's house. It technically is mine too but it's weird to call it mine. My mom got married and they are on their honeymoon and I have to start my new school today.

My alarm goes off startling me and very affectively waking me up. My friend Isabelle is picking me up today to bring me to school. I wouldn't call her a friend quite yet. I just met her yesterday at my school orientation and she offered to drive me to school.

Idris F.M radio blasts filling my room up with noise, drawing me out of my thoughts. I get up out of my wooden four post bed and get dressed. I throw on a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a jean jacket. I put my red hair into a loose bun with spirals coming loose framing my face. I hear the honk of a car and I look out my window and see a black Audi SUV. "Clary lets go!" yells Isabelle. Her black hair spills down her back.

There are two guys in the car with her. I have no idea who they are. I close my blinds and run down the stairs, grab my bag and head out the door locking it behind me.

I walk to the door in the back seating of the car but Isabelle quickly stops me by saying, "Jace go to the back. We have a guest." Jace glares at her and gets out of the car reluctantly and looks at me for the first time and ushers me into the car and closes the door behind me. He's beautiful with his blond hair and muscular arms.

I quickly dismiss the thought. He probably already has a girlfriend anyway. Isabelle startles me by giving me a hug and I hug her back. "Hey girl" she says. "Hey" is all I manage. She point to the back and says, "The blond is Jace," moving her arm she points to a dark brown hair guy and says, "and that's Alec" I give them a shy smile and turn back to Isabelle. "I'm having a back to school party tonight and you have to come." She says enthusiastically. "Sure I'll come." I give her a smile and she starts to drive towards the new school Mortal Instruments high. "Can I by any chance stay the night?" I ask reluctantly. "Yeah that's completely fine. Some other girlfriends are staying the night so we could have a slumber party!" She says sounding really excited.

I send my mom a quick text saying, "I'm spending the night at my friend Isabelle's house. Love you see you in a week. Have a fun honeymoon." I turn to Isabelle and ask, "What time does the party go till?" "Midnight." She answers. "Is they're drinking?" "Of course silly but not strong drinks don't worry." She answers giving me a reassuring smile. "Okay" I say. "We're going to have so much fun." She squeals. We pull up to the school and get out of the car.

I get out of the car surprisingly not tripping over my own feet. We all have to go to the counseling office to get our schedules. I go to stand in the line for the sophomores. We got there right in time because the line got super long. I get to the table and grab my schedule. I turn around and head to my locker. I open my locker and put my bag in it and I look at my first class. I have English with Mrs. Armstrong for my first class. I grab my notebook and folder to head to class. I am looking at what I have for the rest of the day it says:

Period 1-English w/ Mrs. Armstrong

Period 2- Art w/ Mrs. Kelly

Period 3-Math w/ Mr. Humphrey

Period 4-Science w/ Mrs. Lacey

Period 5-History w/ Mr. Collins

Period 6- Band w/ Mrs. Cadence

Period 7-Language Arts w/ Mr. Banks

English and art went by fast. In English Mrs. Armstrong explained what we were going to be doing this year. In art I didn't really listen. I was drawing in my sketchbook and my mind was thinking about the blond boy. I found myself drawing him. The bell rang and I was out the door.

I must not be looking where I'm going because I ram right into someone and the papers that were in my folder fly everywhere and I fall flat on my back; knocking the air out of me. Embarrassed, I put my arm over my eyes and take deep breaths filling my lungs with air. When I move my arm and open my eyes blond boy or Jace is smirking down at me. "Can I help you?" he says amused. I feel flush creeping up my cheeks. He holds out a hand to me and I take it as he pulls me to my feet. I bend down to pick up my notebook and papers. He holds one of my drawings in his hand. I quickly snatch it out of his hand and collect the rest of my papers. He hands me the notebook paper and I put it all in folder and stand up. I look at him and say, "Give it." He looks at me and pulls out another drawing. The one of him. I turn as red as a tomato. I try to snatch it away from him but he holds it above his head. Curse my lack of tallness. "You can really draw but I would have never guess you would have drawn me." he says humor clear in his voice. "Please give it back." I say my voice shaking. "Jace!" an unfamiliar voice calls from behind him. He turn around and yells back, "Ill be right there babe." Jealousy shoots through me like a bullet. "Who's that?" I ask my voice surprisingly steady. "Her name is Aline. She's my girl…friend." He says his voice wavering. "Well you should go," I say. "Don't want to keep her waiting." Before he answers I turn and walk away, leaving him staring after me. I look back over my shoulder and Aline is glaring at me. I knew there was going to be trouble.

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long but I wanted it to be decent and please review and tell me how it is. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taking so long to update. I have had school and a lot of homework. This is the party chapter and you will meet Maia, Jordan, Tessa, Will, Simon, Magnus, Gabriel, Cecily, Sophie, Gideon, Jem. You will basically meet the rest of the people except Brooklyn. When should I start putting her with Jem? When should I introduce her? I will mention her this chapter along with Kaelie, and Jessamine. Always review and tell me how I'm doing. **

Clary's POV

Raphel

Math was boring like always. Mrs. Humphrey talked about how it's going to be so hard if we don't study and how she thinks 50% of us are going to fail. Thank god blond boy wasn't in this class. Once the bell rings I'm out the door and getting my books for science. I walk in the door and look up and dread fills me. Jace is leaning against a desk talking to Alec. I walk past him and thankfully he doesn't see me and I walk to the desk farthest in the back and sit down. Isabelle walks in and sees me in the back and starts to walk towards me. She smiles at me and I smile back. She comes and sits next to me and says cheerfully, "Hey, What's up?" "Nothing much. You?" I answer back happy that she's here. "Nothing." She sits next to me setting her books down. The teacher walks in and the chatter quiets down. "Get up everybody! You guys have a seating chart!" a series of moans follow. I get up and grab my books and go to the corner of the room. He projects the seating chart of the board. This is it:

Jessamine

Magnus

Alec Magnus

Cecily

Sophie

Gideon

Gabriel

Angel

Alex

Kara

Maia

Aline

Jem

Jordan

Simon

Meliorn

Jace

Erik

Isabelle

Clary

Brooklyn

Kaelie

Crystine

Sarah

Aaron

Nathan

Even

Will

Tessa

"Damn it" I mutter under my breath. As I make my way to my seat and sit down. Jace gracefully makes his way to the table next to me. He sits down and turns to me. "Hey." I feel heat rising in my cheeks as I feel warmth radiating off of him. "Hey" I mutter turning to my books. He still is staring at me even when class starts. I lift my head and once again I see Aline glaring at me. She mouths "Stay away" I turn my face down, not wanting to think about the guy who broke me. I didn't want to get involved with Jace. That would just mean another broken heart. "Clary" I turn my face to see Jace trying to get my attention. "Class is over." He was gathering his stuff so I got up to do the same. He starts walking away and I ask him, "Why do you talk to me?" He gives me a confused look and asks, "Why wouldn't I?" Before I could say anything back he walks to the door to meet Aline. He gives her a kiss on her cheek and slips his hand into hers and walk out the door.

The rest of the day went by fast and I had all the classes with blond boy. That's just great. I was walking to my locker when Isabelle came behind me and says, "You almost ready to go?" I almost forgot about the party and I was not excited for it at all so I gave a fake smile and said, "Yeah." I walk to my locker and grab my stuff and walk out the door to find Isabelle's car pulled up in the front. I go up to the car and find the front passenger seat open so I slip into the car to find the boys in the back and Isabelle in the front seat. I don't say a word as I pull out my phone and she starts driving. "Shoot" I say. "What is it?" she asks. "I forgot something for the party." I put my face down, looking at my phone. "Don't worry, you can borrow something of mine." She says. "Okay, thanks." I say shyly. I look into the mirror and see Jace smirking at me. I feel heat creep up my cheeks as I quickly look away and look at my phone searching through Facebook. I see that I have two new friend requests. I look to see who it is and it is Isabelle Lightwood and guess whom, Jace Wayland.

A few hours later the party was starting and I was just sitting in Isabelle's room with her dress. (It is the dress in the first movie when they are going to Magnus's party) I was shaking. I don't know anybody here and in my opinion that I was showing too much skin. I didn't want to walk out of her room. I started to think about my other school. I remember at my old school. I always got bullied. I was too short or weighed too much. Then Sebastian came around and made me feel special. When I was with him, I wasn't bullied or called names. We lasted a couple months and then I broke up with him because I wasn't happy. That was the biggest mistake of my life. The next da when I walked into school he was kissing the most "popular" girl in school Sarah. I was walking to my locker and I heard whispers and it started all over again. I just stopped going to school after a while and vowed not to let anyone in.

"Are you okay" it was Jace with concern clear in his voice. I look up at him and I realize I have tears in my eyes. A tear slips down my face and I quickly wipe it away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Isabelle?' I say trying to change the subject. "She told me to come find you. I have to bring you downstairs." He says but the look he's giving he knows I'm not. "I don't think that I want to." I say reluctantly. "Come on. You look great." He gives me a smile and reaches out his hand to me and I take it and stand up but quickly withdraw my hand. I walk out of the room and downstairs. I see Isabelle. "You ready?" she asks clearly excited. "Yeah" I said feeling excited for the first time today


End file.
